osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
Mujakina Suzu
Appearance Suzu looks that of a 16 year student, though her android features do show at times in her appearance. She is 4ft 9in in height, while her android body doesn't show her weight of 200lbs, she looks at most 110lbs all the while looking slim and curved as well as a C cup sized bust. Suzu is quite beautiful, her fair skin only rivaled by her long almost neon glowing light brown hair, which she keeps up in a side pony tail. Even when she has it up, her hair still reaches down to her skirt. Her voice doesn't reverberate of a robotic sound, almost like a vocaloid yet still is closer to human sounding. Her hair also has the possibility to glow brighter or dimmer based on her appearance. On any typical school day, you will see Suzu in her Osaka Gakuin uniform, wearing the uniform knee high socks. The only thing that is not part of the uniform is the multiple wrist bands she wears. Most are miscellaneous in color, however two of them glow with her mood. When she's not wearing her uniform, she likes to wear a skirt with a short sleeve shirt and fashionable unbuttoned vest. Personality Suzu personality is a bit odd, to say the least. Ever since she was "born", she's always tried to find out how to act. Though she was given lessons on how to act like a normal girl by both her adopted parents and the people who made her, she still is unsure of how to handle certain things. This is where she usually turns to her best friend Katsu, who is always willing to help her (Though if it involves how to act girly, there's always a bit of anime logic involved, as well as a nosebleed from Katsu). Despite her confusion of how to act, Suzu always has a few traits that stick out. She is kind and generous, always willing to help, as well really sweet and innocent. She can also be a bit clueless to the meaning behind more sexual things, which is why she's usually not so hesitant if Katsu advises her in something of the matter. She is quite intelligent because she can retain knowledge well, and knows right from wrong in a sense. Suzu has a strong aversion to fighting, and would rather talk her way out. If things do come to fighting, usually Katsu is by her side to defend her. If he isn't there, she can defend herself somewhat, but feels truly awful if she hurts someone. Powers and Abilities Suzu has strength that exceeds a normal person. This is due to her being an android, though the strength difference isn't anything to much, due to most people having advantage like magic. She also has faster timing and cognitive skills also due to her being an android. This allows her to think faster on the fly and learn enemy patterns faster, though it doesn't help her in social situations as much. Otapku: Otapku is a Android Controlled Hardlight Battle Top (or ACHBT). The ACHBT's main unit is a 1ft by 1 ft by 7in, and resembles a large car battery with an inward handle and a drill shaped extension from the bottom. The whole part as a whole acts as a power source and a hardlight generator, with the handle being detachable and using electronic sensors that allow Suzu to control the top the unit with her mind. When the unit is activated, hardlight will be created and shaped into a top with the specifications and dimensions that Suzu maps out in her artificial brain. She can make the top into any shape as long as the main part of the top within a 1 yard radius of the unit (in any direction and max 2 yards for any extensions from the top) as to not overload the unit. The top can spin up to speeds at 60 mph as a base speed, while heavier built tops will go slower and lighter built tops will go faster. Extensions of the top can vary as well, from adding addition defense to becoming tools for damage. Suzu can also build and control tops on her own. She can control tops via brain waves and can launch them by hand (either by a outside device or by a device built into her palm). She has a hobby of making tops, either with hardlight technology or other mechanical parts. She can use these tops in different ways by how she builds them, from just for fun to sleuthing to using them as projectiles in battle. Backstory Mujakina Suzu was created in a Magitech lab in 2125 under the control of a company named Elementek Industries. Elementek was a company founded 20 years prior by a wizard and kanos scientist who had an idea that would revolutionize both fields: A robotic being with a spiritual presence. The two set to the task as soon as the founded the company and tried several experiments and trials. From trying to get a demon to possess a robotic skeleton to preserving the soul of an animal into a robotic brain. It wasn't till the year 2125 that the company as a whole reached a success and at 9:02pm on July 8th that The Wizard and the Kanos Scientist, along with a top team of scientist and arcane experts would successfully bind and connect a newly reborn soul to a AI assisted artificial brain. After debate and research, the team decided to place the soul bound artifical brain into an android body which resembled a female child. They knew it was a female because they had made contact with the soul for a short time before binding her. As the "Newborn" awoke, they began to run some small test on her and soon found out that she truly was a new born. She acted like a child, and her artificial brain showed signs of advanced processes like learning. From that moment they knew that she would be a handful, and as normal life, named the child Mujakina Suzu. From here on Suzu would live a somewhat normal life, she would learn like normal children and attend school when she came of age. Things would be different as well, every year on her "Birthday" she would get a new body more fit for her age. Unlike humans she would not to eat, but her body was made so she could feel normal. And so her life was somewhat normal. Suzu attended the different schools as she grew older, learning at a faster rate than her peers because of her artificial brain. Like others, she took things that she found enjoyable and had her dislikes as well. The only thing that worried her "parents" was that she wasn't learning how to act like a normal girl. They tried as much as they could, but Suzu wasn't as observant to the behaviors of her female peers. She was sometimes ridiculed for this, and though she tried she seemed to behave less like a girl. As her fathers began to look into it further, they found she was learning but it wasn't as fast as a normal girl and eventually came up with an idea that could work. Around the time she was 13, she started going to middle school. Her fathers had told her to make a guy friend and learn how a woman was to act from him. In her father's ideas it seemed like a good idea, figuring that if anyone is to know how a woman was supposed to act it would be a guy. Needless to say they didn't exactly know how ladies worked to begin with, and to anyone else it was probably a bad idea but Suzu didn't know that. So, Suzu would find a guy who she thought looked interesting and would befriend him, then seek his advise on how to be a woman. It was during Suzu's first class of the new year that she spotted someone who interested her. He was a shorter boy with glasses, sitting at the back of the class and reading a book on something to do with love and skirts from what the cover had on it. He had looked at her when she introduced herself, and on that notion she chose him. It was on her lunch break that Suzu would meet him, and though awkward as it seemed it went something like this: "Hello, you're the boy who was reading at the back of class right?" Suzu asked him, standing beside his table. "You're observations are correct Ms. Mujakina." he replied, his eyes still in his book. Suzu cocked her head to the side, a little taken back by his behavior."I take it by your taste that you like Skirts?" she asked. "Well every guy likes skirts," he replied. Still puzzled by his actions, she looked over his shoulder to see an illustration of a girl in a school uniform, her skirt up enough to see her panties. "but if you were really into skirts, wouldn't you be looking at a real girl rather than still staring at the one in your book." He closed his book, a little irritated at the remark from the girl. "Listen, Daiki Katsu is not a 2D Pervert! I like IRL girls just as much, i just read more for the Plot!" he yelled, breathing a bit heavy before calming down. "So you name is Daiki Katsu, that's a wonderful name. Mine is Mujakina Suzu." she said, taking his free hand a shaking it wildly with both hers. The boy was in shock, a girl he had never met was holding his hand and had noticed his name and wasn't taken back by his 2D girls comment. Blushing, he looked down to try to hide it. "Thanks, uhm....would you like a seat?" Katsu asked nervously. "Sure, I was gonna ask you about something anyway." Suzu replied, sitting down in the seat next to him. Katsu looked back to his book, Suzu looking at him with a happy expression. "So, what was it that you wanted to ask me, he asked, hoping to not have any awkward silence since this was the first time a woman had talked to him. "Oh, I was going to formally ask you to teach me how to be a woman." she asked. Now Suzu couldn't quite understand exactly how awkward the moment was, but you could drop a pin and hear it at the table. "W-w-what did you ask?" Katsu replied, his voice a bit shaky. "I would like to ask you if you could teach me how to be a woman. My fathers told me to find a guy who I wanted to teach me how to be a proper woman." she asked again. The next sound was the sound of Katsu passing out, a trickle of blood coming from his nose. :Suzu eventually found out why Katsu had passed out when she carried him to the nurse's office. She explain everything in detail once he woke up: Who she was, why she had asked him such an odd question, and the reason behind it. It was the next day that Suzu got an answer from Katsu, a simple yes with one request: that she be his friend. She gratefully accepted, and from here on out the two were inseparable. Through middle school Suzu learned lots of things from her friend Katsu, and eventually the two made it through middle school and planned to attend the same highschool. Suzu would follow Katsu to wherever he choose, which lead to two to apply to Osaka Gakuin due to Katsu's arcane powers. Her fathers had no intention of stopping her, and agreed only if she would find a way to defend herself. Like it or not, Suzu wanted to stay by Katsu's side and agreed. With the help of her fathers, she created the Android Controlled Hardlight Battle Top or ACHBT. She had always found tops a fun hobby, and it made her a bit more comfortable having her protection being in that form. She eventually named it Otapku due to it always getting a fun reaction out of Katsu, and she found the name the name cute. It was within the next few months that the two traveled to Osaka Gakuin, and now dorm together due to special request by her fathers, though Katsu wasn't as excited as he should have been. Relationships Daiki Katsu: Suzu' closest friend and mentor on how to act like a woman. She's became friends with him after a very odd encounter in her first year of middle school, and has been ever since. She see's him more as a friend then a mentor, but though the way they act could be misinterpreted as a odd relationship. In reality, she'd do anything for him despite how much she unknowingly teases him. Trivia * Suzu's name has meaning in the japanese language. Mujakina is Japanese for "Innocent" and Suzu means "bell" in Japanese. * Her weapon's name, Otapku, is a spin off of the word Otaku and top, which she mixed because she thought it would sound cute and finds it funny since it gets on Katsu's nerves. Images (TBA)Category:StudentCategory:Android Category:Female Category:Accepted Character Category:Ender's Tentacles Category:Character Category:Technology